Have A Nice Life
by Cookie Monster Ninja
Summary: Zia is in love with Carter Kane and is determined to make him hers. What she doesn't know is that Carter is already taken. Corus


**Warnings: **Contains Yaoi (boyxboy), exploit language, a little Zia-bashing, and a teeny scene of violence. If you don't like any of the above, then GO AWAY. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kane Chronicles or any it's characters. I just use them as my toys.

**Words:** 895

**Summary:** Zia is in love with Carter Kane and is determined to make him hers. What she doesn't know is that Carter is already taken. Corus

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to the wonderful **Oreo13.** She inspired me start writing again. Corus fans, check out her profile! She's got a hell-uv-a lot of Corus stories to satisfy your (and my) little pervy hearts!

Hi everyone *waves nervously*. This is my FIRST story. Corus fans, hope you like it!

* * *

Zia Rashid was on a mission. It was obvious to everyone at Red Pyramid High. She had a determined glint in her eye as she strutted down the hallway to her next class. She had worn extra makeup and jewelry, as it was necessary it be glamorous for such an occasion. What occasion, you ask? Why, because today, Zia was going to get her "man", Carter Kane. Ever since they had met back in preschool, Zia felt her face heat up whenever he was around. Years later, it went from a crush to full-blown love. It was funny, because Zia and Carter weren't friends. Acquaintances is the better word for them. Zia had put that into consideration when coming up with her plan. The plan was simple; She would hang out with Carter and become friends. Then, they would going to go on a date, and in the middle of dinner, she and Carter would proclaim their love for one another and ride off into the sunset on a majestic white horse, move into a country house, have 2 kids, and live happily ever after. (Note, this is Zia's imagination. I wanted to have her whacked-up, so her imagination is whacked-up. Problem?) Zia walked into the classroom and sat down at one of the desks, smoothed out her skirt, and looked at the clock above the door. _Only one more period, _she thought as a feral grin stretched across her face._ Only one more period until Carter Kane is __**mine.**_

**RIIIING!** The sound of the bell announced that the long, agonized school day was over. Students rushed out of their classes and into the halls, afterwards filtering out into the schoolyard. Zia looked around until she found Carter. He was talking to someone Zia had never seen before. Probably a college student from the logo on his hoodie. Whoever he was, he was making Carter smile and laugh. Zia pursed her cherry lips and narrowed her eyes. Even after all these years, she didn't like anyone, boy or girl, to talk to "her man". She walked over to Carter and tapped his shoulder, effectively gaining his attention. She inwardly smirked. "Hey, Carter. What's up?" She said, confidence etched in her voice. "Oh, hi Zia!" He replied. "Not much. I'm having amnesia and déjà-vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before." Zia let out a high pitched giggle at the joke. "Carter, you never change. Well, since nothing's going on with me either, want to hang out tomorrow night?" She said, ending with a winning smile. Carter looked apologetically at her. "Sorry, Zia. I'm going out with my boyfriend tomorrow." Zia's smile dropped. "B-boyfriend? You mean you're…" She trailed off, feeling to sick to say **that** word. Carter nodded. Zia, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, yelled " All this time, I've been in love with a gay?" She half-shrieked, half-groaned. " I can't believe it! It's…it's… so disgusting and wrong!" She turned to Carter." Who's your fag of a boyfriend? Huh, Carter? What asshole is retarded enough to be with you on the rainbow side of the sexuality spectrum?" Suddenly, the man who was with Carter walked up to Zia and glared down at her. "I'm Carter's boyfriend, Horus Godson, who, according to you, is a retarded asshole and a fag." He lifted his hand and slapped her, making a satisfyingly loud sound. Zia put a hand on her check and said, outraged "Did…did you just… bitch slap me?" Horus smirked. "I don't know, Zia. Are you a bitch?" Horus turned on his heel and walked back to Carter. He tilted the younger's chin up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come on, Carter. Let's go." Carter nodded and the two walked hand-in-hand toward the parking lot. Zia, now unfrozen from her shock, sank down to her knees, defeated. She sighed and looked up at the retreating couple. Zia thought that the best person for Carter was herself. For Horus to do that for Carter was true love. She could tell from that scene a minute ago that Horus loved Carter and Carter loved Horus. Nothing, or no one, could change that. Zia closed her eyes and a small, soft smile appeared. "Have a nice life, Carter." She whispered, a small tear sliding down her cheek.


End file.
